Operation: TEAM
by Window Into A Writer's World
Summary: Numbuh 261 never asked for any of this to happen. She has to be a leader of a new sector in a new city. All while keeping up the act of being the perfect daughter. (Rated Teen for now may be reduced after I see where it goes)


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: **Numbuh 261 never asked for any of this to happen. She has to be a leader of a new sector in a new city. While keeping up the act of being the perfect daughter.

"**Operation: T.E.A.M."**

**T**errific

**E**xperimental

**A**nnoying

**M**anagement

**Chapter 1**

_Moonbase_

Being called to speak to the Soopreme Leaduh was enough to make anyone nervous. Numbuh 261 had been enough trouble lately this was nearly making her jump her out of skin. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong. Sure, there were a few incidents with experimenting with the van, but that was no reason to talk to her about it though. She was practically jumping up and down with nerves. She watched Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 exit Rachel's office glaring at each other.

"What are you doin' here?" asked Numbuh 86.

"Beats me," said Numbuh 261.

"When will you learn to turn dat music don," said Numbuh 86 crossing her arms.

"I haven't even been in the lab today. I've been workin'," said Numbuh 261.

"Sure you were, like the time you were supposed to transfer the new cadets and you were two hours late because you stopped for ice-cream," said Numbuh 60.

"Numbuh 261, you're slower than molasses" said Numbuh 362.

"Yes, ma'am," said Numbuh 261 jumping two feet in the air.

"Someone's tense," said Numbuh 60

"Smack him for me Numbuh 86," whispered Numbuh 262 into Fanny's ear. Fanny grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

Aisha could hear Fanny smack Patton several times and him complaining several times. She shook her head as she fallowed Numbuh 362 into her office.

"Well, ask we discussed we have disabled Sector P, well your former sector not Pompeii. I don't know how we had two sectors with the same name. But anyways I have devised a new sector. Sector Y, it's one of the few letters left," said Numbuh 362.

"What will Sector Y be doing and where?" asked Numbuh 161.

"Sector Y will be acting as KND's Rescue and Infiltratory. Meaning you could have nurses, to spies, to pilots," said Numbuh 362 "the location was decided by the highest amount of activity which would be near Sector V."

"No offense but what does rescue and infiltratory have anything to do with each other?" asked Numbuh 261.

"Do you want to be bored when you have nothing to do?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Certainly not."

"There's the answer to your question."

"There is one more thing," said Numbuh 362 moving behind her desk.

"Yes?" said Numbuh 261.

"Numbuh 88 has requested to be transferred to Sector H. Looking for a change in pace," said Numbuh 362 flinching ready for a full-out scream feast.

But it didn't come. Numbuh 261 took a deep breath looking down at her feet.

"Did he say why?" asked Numbuh 261.

"Just said he wanted something different. He's already left so…" said Numbuh 362.

"What will I do for a team then?" asked Numbuh 261.

"There are two older operatives without a sector we are going to offer the position to and for the rest of your team will be new operatives. I know you can handle it," said Numbuh 362.

"I don't have a choice. I'm the only one," said Numbuh 261.

"I had already choose you as leader before that."

"Doesn't matter. When will Sector Y be ready?"

"Friday."

"Great."

"And Numbuh 261 you don't have to but it may be a good idea to go to the Artic Base and get few certifications. Pilot, emergency care, and you know the basic leader stuff."

"I'll do that later."

"And one last thing Numbuh 261 I heard about your dad and mom, and then all this stuff with the Kids Next Door."

"Thanks, Numbuh 362. I'll manage. I always have"

"Come on, Aisha, you can call me Rachel."

"Kindergarten was a long time ago Rachel."

"Never too late for a friend."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around for a few more days."

"You never know."

"Maybe I'll go take a trip though."

"Be careful with that contraption of yours."

"Nah, that's not ready yet. I'll just have Numbuh 86 drop me off."

"Good luck with that."

Numbuh 261 shut the office door behind her. She couldn't believe that her best friend had abandoned her without even saying goodbye. She couldn't help that thoughts that he did it because he was a boy, though she knew it wasn't true. She had seen girls do the same. But it still hurt. She never thought she'd end up in this position.

"Hey, Numbuh 86, can you drop me off at Sector V?" asked Numbuh 261.

"Does Numbuh 362 know?"

"Of course, I was just in there!"

"Alright, come on. No need for yellin'."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Are you okay?" asked Numbuh 86.

"No Fanny I'm not okay. But this what we do this for. Now can I go to Sector V already?

Numbuh 86 would have yelled at anyone else calling her by her real name but she knew that look in Numbuh 261's eyes. Just one word and she'd crack. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

"If that's what you want."

Numbuh 261 rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms as she sat in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. She didn't say a word the entire ride. She knew that no one would be at Sector V besides Abby, they were on some mission but Abby and Aisha had today planned days before. Aisha wondered how Abby got Numbuh 1 to let her stay, she supposed she'd never know.

"Just give us a holler!" yelled Numbuh 86 out the door as the S.C.A.P.E.R. took off to locate an operative for decommissioning.

"How do you get her to be nice?" asked Abby.

"Doesn't always work. We've been fighting all the time," said Aisha harshly.

"Hey gurl, I didn't mean nothin'," said Abby.

At that point it all just broke down. It was like a dame breaking. Aisha broke down into sobs. She couldn't take it anymore. She had lost her whole team now. She had just found out the mother she thought was dead isn't so dead and is married with an older son, which was a really long story Aisha wanted no part of hearing. Now her dad and mother were fighting over who she stays with. And she is supposed to tell the judge tomorrow what she wants. Then she has to lead a brand new sector. She was trying to get Fanny to open up. She was trying to redeem her reputation in the KND. It was too much.

"Oh man, what did I say?" said Abby.

"It's…n-n-n-not…you," sobbed Aisha.

"Then what is it gurl?"

"Abby, m-m-my whole team is gone."

"What about Numbuh 88?"

Aisha wailed louder than before. Abby face-palmed. She didn't seem to be able to catch a break today.

"What did the twerp do?"

"He-he asked to be re-re-re,"

"Resigned?"

"Yeah. I-I don't get why? What did I do wrong?"

"I'm sure it wasn't you."  
"Then why? He-he's my best friend. Why-why would he leave without even a goodbye or a reason?"

"Then he's not a good best friend."

"Your right. I don't need him. I was fine before and I'll be fine now."

"Right on gurl, now let's get back to Abby's house. Abby's dad is going to drive us to the mall."

Aisha wiped her face. She felt like such a little kid crying. But she was just so angry. She wanted no part of her mother. Her mother had been married to another man while being with her father and had a child with the other man. She wanted no part of that family. She wanted to go back to pretending that her mother was dead. It was way too confusing.

"Come on," said Abby.

The drive to the mall was short. Dr. Lincoln didn't mention anything about her dad at all, which was a saving grace for Aisha. She didn't want to hear about her dad right. However, there was something that was pulling her to ask him a question that only adult could even attempt to answer.

"Why did my mom pretend to be dead?" asked Aisha.

"Something people make bad choices and you know try to undo it with another bad choice. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I guess so."

It left Aisha feeling even worse. Did her mother not want her? She kind of wished she hadn't said anything about it at all. She had hoped for insight but that didn't happen. She didn't know who else to ask either. But it certainly wasn't helping her anger at all.

Once at the mall Abby dragged Aisha into a Kids Next Door spa hidden in the mall. Aisha fought going in there with all her might. She hated listening to the salon people. They were so irritating.

"I don't want to do this," whined Aisha.

"Numbuh 5 does this once a year. It ain't that bad," said Abby.

"Numbuh 261 rather not do it at all in a year," said Aisha crossing her arms.

"Let's see, what we can do with this hair?" said one of the stylist operatives.

"How about leave it alone?" offered Aisha.

"Don't you want to look prutty?" said the stylist.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Aisha gritting her teeth.

"Relax gurl. Just take it easy," said Abby.

"I hate you right now," growled Aisha.

Aisha didn't get a choice in the matter. They washed her hair trying to tame it, which didn't do much good. When they brushed it the yanked too hard. Her hair wasn't like most peoples. She had long thick curly brown hair. Her hair was untamable. It was always sticking out in strange ways. She just accepted it.

"DO NOT PUT A BOW IN MY HAIR!"

Abby rolled her eyes at the stylist. The must be fools for trying to put a bow in her hair. They're going to get her angry and that won't be good for anyone.

Aisha couldn't be happy to leave there. A round of ice-cream made up for dragging her to a spa. She hated having painted nails. She felt like a teenager not a kid. She didn't want to become a teenager faster than she had to.

It wasn't long belong Aisha felt watched. She wasn't an espionage expert but she had certainly worked with a few. She also knew what it felt like to be spied on. She also knew what it was like to spy. She had been doing it for months in Sector P.

"We are being watched," said Aisha.

"Numbuh 5 sees a boy over there that is staring at you."

"Well, it least it ain't a teenager."

"Don't look at me like that. Just because I'm not a girly gurl doesn't mean I don't like boys. They can stare all they want, I don't need them."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362.

"Are you sure it ain't all this gurly stuff we did today?"

The boy finally approached. Numbuh 5 nearly attacked him. He looked a lot like Numbuh 274 besides smaller and he had brown hair. It was very strange. Numbuh 5 didn't think Chad had any siblings.

"Hello, I'm guessing you were one of the older operatives Numbuh 362 told me about," said Aisha.

Abby looked at her like she was crazy. What if he wasn't KND? She couldn't believe how reckless her friend was being.

"You aren't very good at hiding," said the boy.

"I ain't hiding," said Aisha raising an eyebrow.

"This is my friend Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 I believe this is Numbuh 176 if I am correct," said Aisha.

"But you were acting as if you didn't see him before," said Numbuh 5.

"I knew I was being watched but not by whom. And I know Numbuh 176. We ended up stranded on the same island a few years ago, it was filled with teens. Horrible place," said Aisha.

"I'd never take you for the mall type," said Numbuh 176.

"Well, Numbuh 176, I'm more than meets the eye. Trust me you'll get to see plenty of different shades of me," smirked Aisha.

"Numbuh 5 thinks maybe her going to the Artic Base with Numbuh 60 for a few days is a bad idea," said Abby.

Aisha stuck at her tongue. Abby laughed. As much as she loved her friend she could be a brat at times. But Abby would never say that to Aisha.

"So why are you here Numbuh 176?" asked Aisha.

"Trying to get an idea of who my future leader is," said Numbuh 176.

"Honestly, spying on me with one of my girlfriends isn't going to help you. I'm totally different with my friends than teammates. Trust me it ain't going to be easy with me. Go ask anyone I can be an insufferable brat. Trying to graduate from the Artic Base will look like piece of cake with me. Sector Y has a very vital role so no room for screw ups," said Aisha.

"Not a good way to convince someone to be on your team," said Numbuh 176.

"I'm looking to be instant friends. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. But first and foremost there has to BE a team first," said Aisha.

"I don't get why I even need a team," mumbled Numbuh 176.

"Honestly knowing R-Numbuh 362 she's going to give me the hardest people to work with. She thinks if anyone can make a team out of a bunch of misfits it's me. Where she thinks I'll be a good leader I don't know," said Aisha rolling her eyes.

"Do you ever think through what you say?" asked Numbuh 176 glowering.

"That was my filter. I'm not going to pretend to like someone if I don't. I'm not trying to make friends, I'm making a team," said Aisha.

"That's why she choose you. Lots of teams don't work well because they can't get a mission done. And when those teams get into trouble there needs to be team that can without a doubt save them," said Abby "Numbuh 362 talked to Numbuh 1 about who should lead Sector Y. He thought you were the best fit."

"But why?"

"Well, Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 1 say that someone like you that has been on the worst of teams and has a thirst to prove yourself will get amazing results. Since that whole horrible leadership in Sector W and then Sector P. If anyone knows how not to lead a team, it's you," said Numbuh 5.

"Hmm, I'll figure it out."

"I'll be going now to the Moonbase."

"Don't chicken out because I'm a girl and I don't let people walk all over me. Do you really want to spend your whole KND career living under a shadow?"

Numbuh 176 didn't respond. He glowered. Of course, he didn't want to live under his brother's shadow. He rather pretend that Chad isn't his brother. But how can girl leading a new sector help him. It made him wonder what Numbuh 261 was capable of. He took off to the Moonbase.

"Don't give me that look. Trust me he'll join the team. If only curiosity," said Aisha.

"You better hope you didn't make a mistake," said Abby.

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5, don't you know that mistakes are a form of perfection," said Aisha shaking her head.

Three o'clock came and Mr. Lincoln picked up the girls. Aisha stayed for supper watching Cree from the corner of her eyes. Cree kept glaring at Aisha expecting something to happen. Aisha left shortly after saying she had to catch the bus home. She didn't take a bus. She met up with Numbuh 86, who got her to the Artic Base. She wasn't worried about making to see the judge tomorrow. She knew how to get their quickly. And if she got her pilot license it would be even quicker.

Training Numbuh 261 wasn't a picnic for anyone. No one enjoyed the experience. For nearly a week, given the day she was gone to talk to the judge and the day she toured Sector Y, was a lot of screaming and yelling in the Artic Base. She was always butting heads with Numbuh 60, to the point he reported it but got told to drop it by Numbuh 362. Numbuh 261 was angry at everyone. She hated the Artic Base. She also was angry she had to spend a week with her mother to see if she'd like it. They were already fighting because Numbuh 261 would disappear for days. Numbuh 60 was able to give Numbuh 261 her pilot license with confidence and her other certifications knowing she was honestly qualified. He knew that angry look in her eyes and was concerned for his friend. He would hate to see her make a big mistake she couldn't fix. Sure they had screamed at each for a week, but Numbuh 60 knew Numbuh 261 well and had expected such reactions. Their father's after all had lived on the same base working for two different militaries, but had worked together often. When his family came over from Poland it was Numbuh 261's father who helped them adjust. He felt like he was supposed to keep an eye out for her. Despite the fact he knew if there was any operative that didn't need people to help her out it was her. But he shouldn't shake the feeling that maybe Numbuh 362 had given Numbuh 261 too big of a job. He really didn't like that Numbuh 362 had assigned Numbuh 176 to his friend's team.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Chapter two will be up soon. This chapter was a lot of information but you will see Sector Y start to form as a team in the next few chapters. I'd love to get reviews. Constructive criticism or not. I would like to know what needs improvement or what is good. Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
